Under the Stars
by extra-victory
Summary: "Do you know how I feel about you...?" She asked, at last, hesitantly, voice tiny. Jellal x Erza, Adult Themes, Adult Humor. Sweet and Fluffy. Rated T for now
1. Chapter 1

**Ex-V: I hope you like it!**

Jellal and Erza sat, together, cross-legged, back to back, on a hill near Fiore; looking up at the stars.

In the silence, a cool breeze blew past, and she shivered slightly, smiling to herself, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hey, Jellal…" She said at last, a moment later, staring up into the heavens, faintly red.

"Yes?"

Her heartbeat accelerated, just a bit, as she turned half-away, looking nervously out over the city.

 _I love you-_ She wanted to say, _so_ badly, and her feelings swirled inside her, threatening to burst free. She clenched her jaw tightly shut, quietly. _I love you._

The night air felt so _sweet_ , and _so_ perfect, the redhead couldn't help sighing, hoping to stay with him, on this hill, for the rest of her life.

"I have a really good idea…" She mumbled, at last, sheepishly, fidgeting slightly.

He grinned, faintly, eyes drifting shut, in the silence, and she had the _distinct_ impression, even without seeing him, that he knew _exactly_ what she was going to say next.

"What's that-?" He answered, dryly, humoring her.

Erza mumbled something, flushed, quietly, incoherently, wringing her hands in her lap, before clearing her throat and finding her nerve. "Let's talk about our relationship."

He was silent for a moment, eyes narrowing, and shifted a bit, in place. She trembled, uncomfortably, in the cold, and set her hand down on his.

"Please-?" She whispered, voice tiny, hopeful, and her heartbeat raced.

He sighed, turning to her, and she faced him, nibbling her lower lip; anxiously, still hopeful and very frightened, looking poignantly away…

"Erza…" He said, watching her, calculating, pained.

She met his eyes, and his silence was _crushing_ ; Erza felt tears brimming up in her eyes, unable to look away, heart thudding numbly in her chest. "Why…Why don't you want to-?"

He ran a hand through his hair, at a loss for words, thoughts racing, looking for something to say.

His feeling for her _ached_ , numbly, in his chest.

"Is it…Is it because there's nothing to say?" She hung her head, and tears streamed along her cheek. She shook her head, in the dull silence, choking back a wringing sob.

"That's not why." He looked away, face set, a moment later.

She sniffed, furious, wiping her tears with balled, trembling fists. "Then _why_ -?"

"What do you want me to say, Erza?" He managed, holding his head in one hand.

"Just _talk to me!"_ She whined, glaring at him, huffing. "Let's talk honestly, about our feelings-!"

He twitched, glancing over at her, half-grinning, half-grimacing, speechless. She coughed, bright red, flustered, before hastily amending her statement. "L-Let's talk…Honestly, about our relationship."

He folded his hands, hesitantly, but nodded, sighing, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Fair enough."

She looked _delighted_ , heartbeat accelerating, sitting up, clapping her hands. "Really, Jellal?"

"It can't hurt-" He posited, tentatively, and she grinned, mischievously, scheming, rubbing her chin. He watched her, flatly, trepidation filling him already.

 _"Of course not!"_ She giggled faintly, staring off, plotting, into the distance. "Don't be silly-!"

His eyes narrowed at her, warily, wondering if he was making a _horriblemistake_.

She skipped up, glowing, clearly thrilled, and made her way over to a tree, sitting down beside it.

Jellal just stared, nonplussed, and she huffed, waving him over, impatiently.

The ultramarine shook his head, rising to his feet, and joined her, sitting at the foot of the tree, somewhat curious despite himself.

She smirked, smug, pushing him a bit, shoving his back against the tree, and leaned on him; attaching herself to his arm, setting her head down on his shoulder, cuddling into him, eyes drifting, happily, shut.

She _knew_ she was pushing it, but she _also_ knew he wouldn't shove her off…

She hummed, quietly, to herself, pleased, _extremely_ comfortable, a moment later; feeling the tension in his muscles, eyes cracking back open, weaving her legs into his, just a bit, faintly red, adjusting herself.

He blinked, grinning faintly, twitching. "Good talk so far."

"All right, all right…" She giggled, blushing, lifting her head, nodding. "Is sitting like this a problem?"

He was silent for a moment, rubbing the bridge of his nose, distracted, _feeling the warmth of her body_ , and her _breath_ , on him.

"Isn't it nice? _Isn't this much warmer_ -?" She continued, smug, _well aware_ that her breasts were pressing against him.

"I suppose I'd argue that this sort of thing is traditionally associated with couples." He replied, dryly, grinning faintly, staring up into the star light.

She said nothing at first, still leaning her head on his shoulder, choosing her words carefully. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Suppose one of your guildmates stumbled across us-" He ventured, tilting his head. "They would imagine that there's something we're not telling them."

Erza grinned, delighted, blushing, raising her head again, heartbeat fluttering. "They'd think we're _lovers_ , right-?"

"Concievably." The grin flickered on his face.

She sighed, happily.

In the silence, Jellal frowned, leaning his head back against the tree, eyes drifting shut. "But we _aren't_ lovers, Erza."

"We look like we are, though-!" She pointed out, smug.

"Yes." He admitted, answering coolly. "Your cuddling would be highly misleading to an outside observer."

She hummed, nuzzling into him, pleased.

For a moment, she almost _wanted_ someone from Fairy Tail to wander by, noticing them _, just so that someone else would see them together…_

But then she remembered that finishing this conversation with him was the _most important thing she'd ever done, in her entire life_ , and her resolve hardened.

In the silence, an owl hooted, faintly, in the distance.

"Do you know how I feel about you?" She asked, at last, hesitantly, voice tiny, hanging on his every word.

He exhaled, sharply, twitching.

His love for her _burned_ inside him, and his eyes narrowed, staring out over Fiore.

"I do have some idea." He admitted, at last, dryly.

"Oh, _really_." She muttered, slightly red, sarcastically, huffing, rubbing her breasts, _very noticeably,_ against him. "Shocking."

Jellal grinned, weakly, as her sarcasm and pouty tone was not lost on him. Raging heat swirled in his chest, pent up, feeling her body pressing against him; _the love and lust in his heart was agonizing._

 **Ex-V: Did you have fun? Did you like it?**

 **I hope so! If you're into it, I'll put the next chapter up tomorrow, I'll start editing it first thing in the morning :D I'm having a ton of fun with this story too~  
**

 **See you in the update!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ex-V: Hey there, it's so nice to see you again :D**

 **Kasumi Yukimura: Thank you so much, I'm so glad you like it :D Here's the next chapter for you**

 **Nokiyoh682: Yes, I totally agree, I'm a huge fan of writing lemons :D I'll put one in, I promise!**

 **Guest: I'm so glad you think so :D**

 **Ninalover: Oh my goodness, thank you SO much for taking the time to say so! Here's the next chapter for you, I hope you like it!**

 **Thefourteenthdarkone: :D :D :D :D :D**

 **Thank you all so much, try to enjoy the new chapter for me! :)**

He ensured that his face was cool, and collected, as usual, before turning to her.

She stared up into his eyes, breathless, heartbeat racing, and fidgeted a bit, bright red, in place.

Silence.

"Then…Why aren't we together?" She whispered, hushed, feeling _very much_ like she was about to fall from a tall cliff.

He felt his blood simmering inside him, but managed to turn away; _Looking at her was hurting his heart._

"Any number of reasons, Erza." He sighed.

She sniffed, glaring at him, frustrated, haughty, turning her nose up. "But you _love_ me."

He froze in place, twitching, eyes wide.

 _Silence._

Jellal turned, staring over at her, and she flushed, stammering, furiously red.

"I-I mean… I _know_ you love me, You…You said so yourself-!" She squeaked, hastily.

"Is that right?" He said, dryly. "I don't recall…"

She muttered something, glowing red, and turned away again, looking, wide eyed, nervously, into the woods behind them.

"In…I-In the Tower of Heaven…" She tugged her hair, flushed, anxiously, thoughts racing. "In the tower, you said…"

He leaned back against the tree, exhaling, recalling the memory, vividly, behind his eyes.

 _I loved you, He said, shoving her backwards into the crystal lacrima…_

"Y-You…You said you loved me." She managed, crimson red, crossing her arms, huffing, at last, steadying her voice.

"I'm not sure that counts-" He grinned, eyes narrowing at her, running a hand through his hair.

Her eyes glinted, and she smirked at him, triumphant, tilting her head. "…And you only used the past tense because _I was about to die."_

He twitched, heart skipping a beat.

Ringing Silence.

 _Nothing moved._

Jellal stared at her, horrified, and she stared back at him, glowing, victorious.

He looked away.

 _She was right, and she knew it._

"You thought I was about to be _vaporized_ , so you used the past tense!" She sniffed, delighted, sitting up, poking him in the chest. " _And because I didn't die, that means…"_

He stared back over at her, eyes wide, tilting his head; meeting her gaze, conflicted, and his feelings _raged_ inside him, like a _furious storm._

 _"You really said 'I love you', didn't you-!"_ She crossed her arms, swelled proudly up, eyes drifting shut.

He blinked, and grinned, shakily, leaning back against the tree, as she cracked one eye back open, expectantly, thrilled, to check his reaction.

They stared at each other, unable to look away, for a moment.

Jellal nodded, wordless, rubbing the bridge of his nose, conceding the point.

 _"You love me-!"_ She clapped her hands, brilliantly red. "Even right now, you _love_ me!"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves-" He covered his face with one hand, eyes wide, highly disturbed.

She crawled back onto him, delighted, wriggling happily, threading her legs in between his, cuddling against him, nuzzling her face into him, attaching herself to his arm. "You love me, right now-?"

She trailed off, speechless, and Jellal was briefly silent.

He grinned, miserable, staring up into the sky. "I've always loved you, Erza."

She squeaked, mewling, _incredibly_ pleased with herself, bright red, radiant.

They were quiet for a moment, crickets chirping around them.

"Is..Is it possible that…We're _dating_ , now-?" She wondered, breathlessly, aloud, in a tiny voice.

"…That...Seems unlikely-"

"We are-!" She ignored him summarily, glowing. "This is a _date_ -!"

"Aren't you…" He twitched, before sighing, trailing off, helplessly. "Whatever you want."

"I…Have a boyfriend..!" She whispered, awestruck, quietly, amazed, bright red.

"This is a problem." He muttered, exasperated, to himself.

"You're my _boyfriend_!" She continued, unabated, glowing.

"It seems that way." He answered, dryly, and she sighed, delighted, fidgeting.

Erza hummed to herself, flushed, bewildered, thrilled.

There was a brief moment of silence.

"Kiss me?" She turned to him, hopeful, excited.

"No, Erza-" He snapped, grumbling.

She pouted, glaring off to the side, unhappily. "You have to. I'm your _girlfriend_ -"

"As far as I know, that's not how it works-" He said, grinning faintly.

"It is! That _is_ how it works-!"

"Is that right?" He shook his head, suspicious. "Later, then."

"Right now!" She whined, headbutting him stubbornly.

"Some other time-" He countered, eyes narrowing at her, catching her head in one hand when she moved to headbutt him again.

"Are you going to wait until we're on a beach?" She huffed, crossing her arms.

He chuckled. "Maybe."

She sniffed, briefly quiet, before leaning her head on his shoulder again.

"What kind of lingerie do you like?" She wondered at last, thoughtfully.

He groaned, covering his eyes with one hand.

"I bet you like thongs or boy shorts. I have a lot of those-"

"We're not having this conversation." He answered, flatly, straining to suppress his desire for her.

"I have a really nice lacy bra at my place. I wore a black one today, but I can go change-"

"No." He grinned, frustrated. "That won't be necessary."

"I think you'd like it." She hummed, happily. "Unless you like black better-"

She pulled her shirt down, to show him, and he twitched, grinding his teeth, eyes drifting shut, after a moment, _when he discovered he could not look away._ "Erza…"

"Oh, we should tell everyone-!" She clapped her hands, suddenly, excited, forgetting to fix her shirt.

"We should _not_ do that-" His eyes widened, and he looked over at her.

She was already calling Mirajane on a lacrima by her wrist.

The takeover mage answered, curiously, a moment later. "Hello-?"

"Hey, Mira! Guess what-" Erza started, reverently, proud. "Jellal and I are _dating_ , now-"

 _What have I done._ He thought to himself, ruefully.

The bartender gasped, dropping a glass cup to the floor, where it shattered. "HEY, EVERYONE-!" She screamed, to the whole guild. "ERZA AND JELLAL ARE DATING-!"

There was a chorus of happy screams in the background, and Natsu could be heard yelling "Finally!".

"We're all _so_ happy for you!" Mira turned back to her lacrima, thrilled. "This is so sudden-!"

Erza nodded vigorously, pleased with herself. "I know, I'm a _genius_. Right, Jellal-?"

"Fix your shirt." He answered, dryly, grinning.

Mira gasped, hearing him. "Oh my _god_ , Erza! Are you guys _hooking up_?! Did you do it?! You _did_ , didn't you-!"

Erza flushed, hastily pulling her shirt back down over her bra, stammering. _"N-No, we…"_

She trailed off, squeaking, when Mira turned back to the guild, screaming. "HEY, EVERYONE! ERZA AND JELLAL ARE HAVING SEX-!"

Jellal rubbed the bridge of his nose, eyes drifting shut.

In the background, another chorus of delighted screams, and Laxus could be heard laughing, distinctly, saying " _Finally_ -".

Erza squealed, furiously red."W-Wait-!"

 **Ex-V: Did you have fun? Did you like it?**

 **I hope so :D I'll put the next chapter up in the next few days, so keep an eye out for me!**

 **Please, let me know what you think, and I'll be eternally grateful!**

 **See you in the update :)**


End file.
